You'd Never Believe What Happened In KonohaTrus
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Wonderful randomness. Sasuke has...cousins?


*pulls out record player again*

....I do not own Naruto...I do not own Naruto....I do not own Naruto....Sai's my drawing slave....heheheh

**

* * *

**

**  
You'd Never Believe What Happens In Konoha…Trust Me.  
**

"You're going to love it here, Yomi-chan," Naruto beamed as he led her around with Sakura.

Yomi looked around and smiled, "I hope you're right, Naruto-kun."

Her long blue hair flowed behind her with the tips naturally turning purple with bright blue eyes shinning.

"Who should we introduce her to first Naruto?" Sakura sked as they stopped walking while he thought.

Yomi could feel someone walking up behind them but didn't say anything as they got closer.

"Don't hurt yourself dobe," a deep voice said with sarcasm.

Naruto glared as Sakura went giddy then the blonde pulled her back as Yomi stayed facing away, "Oh no you don't Sakura-chan! You still have to help me show her around!"

Sakura was about to hit him until he finished, then smiled and nodded, "Sorry you guys," then she looked back to the unknown guy, "Sasuke-kun, this is our new friend, Yomi.

Yomi, this is Sasuke-kun, the best ninja ever."

Yomi guessed that was her cue to turn around. As she did, she noticed the smug high and mighty look he had about him. Great another one. He seemed to be studying her as she narrowed her eyes, his own lingering somewhere she'd rather they not.

She growled and grabbed his chin, lifting his face up to look at hers, "Oi hentai, my face is up here. Please keep your eyes there or I'll be forced to removed them."

Dropping her hand back to her side, Yomi turned back to a stunned Naruto and Sakura, "Where to now?"

The blonde grinned and pulled her down the street saying that she was his hero. She shook her head, "I just can't stand guys like that."

They left Sasuke standing there shocked as they went down to the training grounds where several people were.

"Hey Naruto! Who's that?" They turned to a guy with red marks on his cheeks and a big dog.

The blonde grinned as the others came up, "This is Yomi-chan. She just came here today."

Everyone said their hello's and started talking about different things when their sensei's came walking up, each one smiling.

Yomi noticed that Sasuke guy came walking up again, but she ignored him as the sensei's stood infront of her. Naruto got excited and jumped up, to be 15 he has a lot of energy, "Yomi, this is Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei."

They chuckled as she grinned big and looked back to the blonde and the others, "We already know eachother."

The others blinked as she smiled. Sasuke came closer, "If you just came here, how can you already know them?"

"Well," she stared at him with no emotion as she walked over to stand infront of him, having to look up slightly, "I don't really have to explain to you. Everyone else might bow down to you," Yomi glared at him as he raised an eyebrow, "But I'm not like the girls here who worship the ground you walk on, you self-centered son of a bi-"

"Alright Yomi, that's enough," Kakashi said picking her up and pulling her backwards.

She looked around to see him behind her and glared slightly, "Te o hanasu, ojisan!!"

"No, I won't let go. Now calm down Yomi," he sighed as she continued fighting.

"OJISAN!?!?" several people yelled.

She stayed still and sighed as he released her, "Yup, Kakashi's my uncle." Yomi glared at Sasuke, "Happy now you've got your answer?"

"Why are you mad at Sasuke, Yomi-chan?" Kurenai asked as said girl growled.

She gave her a glance, then glared back at the raven, "Because when we were introduced earlier, hentai here, was only looking below my neck!! So he's not on my list of likeable people."

Kakashi and Kurenai glared as Yomi took a deep breath to calm down.

Kurenai and the other sensei's took their squads and left as Kakashi sighed and pulled her to him in a hug. She hugged him back then groaned and pulled an orange book out of his hip pouch, "What'd I tell you about reading these things?"

He laughed nervously as she jumped on his back, making him catch her so she wouldn't fall, "What are you doing Yomi?"

Yomi propped her hands on his head with the book on top, "I told you to let me read them too."

Naruto groaned, "Great, a girl version of Kakashi."

Kakashi tried reaching for the book, but she kept moving it. He finally gave up and sighed, "You know Yomi, you're joining my squad."

"Really now?" she asked mischieviously, leaning around to see his face and handing him the book back.

He nodded as she remembered something and jumped down, turning him around to face her with his back to the others. Kakashi gave her a questioning look as she pulled out a deep grey face mask, "You left this at my parents' house last time you came over."

"That's where it went! That's my favourite one," he grinned.

Tomi looked up sweetly, "Can I put it on you? Onegai?"

He glanced over to the others then back to her and sighed, "Alright," then looked back to the others, "Don't come any closer or I will punish you."

They nodded as he faced Yomi again and nodded. She grinned and carefully undid the mask he was wearing.

The other three had big eyes as she glanced at them then back to her uncle, rubbing a spot on his face, "You have a slight tan line from these things."

He shrugged as she smiled, "I miss seeing your whole face."

"You're staying with me while you're here," then he whispered, "I won't hide at home."

She nodded and grinned, "You better not, "as I put the new mask on.

He sighed and turned back around to see the three staring with big curious eyes and blinked, "What are you three staring at?"

They blinked and Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time, "Why does she get to see your face?!"

She stared at them in confusion then looked at Kakashi, "Have you shown your face to anyone other then me, mom, dad and nii-chan?"  
He shook his head and half-heartedly glared, "You and your brother were worse than these three and cornered me."

"I remember that day, you looked paler than him," she grinned pointing her thumb over to Sasuke.

The raven looked amused, "What could they have done that would scare you?"

Kakashi shuddered, "You don't know how evil they were at 6 and 7."

Yomi pouted as the others gaped, "But you love us. Oh, nii-chan's coming sometime today to visit you."

He paled again, "N-nani?"

"Just thought I'd give you a warning," she shrugged.

"What's so bad about your brother Yomi-chan?" Naruto asked as Yomi watched Kakashi with amusement.

Kakashi looked to the others with a stern look, "He's smarter than Shikamaru, better than Sasuke at jutsus and stronger then Sakura." The others gaped at him as Kakashi held up a hand, "But he's also sly, stubborn and a pain in the a-"

"Don't finish that sentence ojisan," a slightly deep voice said from behind them.

They turned around quickly and there stood her brother. He had light blue almost white hair and the same sapphire eyes Yomi had. He was about an inch taller than Sasuke. His hair hung covering one eye and he was slightly pale like her, wearing a sleeveless white tight shirt and baggy cargo pants while Yomi wore a black semi-tight shirt and comfortable loose jeans.

"Nii-chan!!" she ran over grinning and jumped up to give him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around as the others watched. "Causing trouble Mi-chan?" he asked as she was let go.

Yomi pouted again and stuck out her tongue, "No more than you would. I just got here and I already have a bad list."

"Really now?" he rose an eyebrow as she nodded. "And who might that poor unfortunate soul be?" he asked with a serious face.

Yomi and Naruto pointed to Sasuke at the same time. Her brother looked over and walked up to him, studying Sauske carefully as Yomi and Kakashi noticed the look in his eyes.

Within the next second, he had Sasuke pinned to a tree with a kunai to his throat and his body frozen with a justu. He glared evilly, then smirked sadistically, "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now."

"Nii-chan stop now," she walked up to him as he growled and glaced over at her.

"What'd he do Mi-chan?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and chuckled, "Nothing much really."

He shook his head, "It had to be bad if he's already on your list, Mi-chan. Tell me."

Yomi and Kakashi gaped, then she hardened her eyes, "Nothing serious, Nii-chan."

He shook his head as Sasuke looked worried as the kunai got pushed closer.

Everyone was stunned as she quietly and slowly changed. Her hair turned black and her eyes turning from bright sapphire to blood red.

She held her finger up to her lips to keep everyone quiet as Kakashi nodded, "Nii-chan let him go."

When he shook his head, she sighed and growled and said sternly with a more mature voice, "Shouya!"

He dropped his hand and released Sasuke as Yomi stood there glaring, "N-nee-chan?"

She sighed and walked up to him and hugging him tightly, "It's okay, just relax. Okay?"

"Gomen," he sighed and hugged her back as the others sighed when Sakura mumbled the word 'psychotic'.

Yomi walked past their uncle and stopped infront of the pink haired girl, "What was that?"

She blinked, "Your brother's psychotic! Look what he did to Sasuke-kun!!"

Yomi nodded, "I thought that's what you said," then she shot her hand out around Sakura's throat and lifted her off the ground.

Naruto stepped forwards but Yomi shook her head, "Don't try it Naruto. I'm not letting her go until she appologizes."

She shook her head when Sasuke stepped forward and glared, "Let her go Yomi."

Yomi glared at him as his eyes turned red with black swirls in them, "I don't think so."

"Yomi, let Sakura go," Kakashi ordered as she tightened her grip.

Everyone watched scared as something started moving in Yomi's red eyes. Slowly, three objects formed at three points of her eyes.

Suddenly, she was tackled to the round and met with a pair of matching eyes and hair, "Nii-chan, get off."

Sasuke blinked confused, "How do you have the Sharingan?"

"How do both of you have Sharingan?" Naruto asked as he helped Sakura up.

Shouya helped Yomi up, "Is that what it's called?" she shrugged to him as Kakashi and Sasuke were stunned.

"What exactly happened to you two while I was gone?" Kakahsi blinked as Yomi and Shouya fished around for something, then they held up a letter each to give him.

He read them then stared and read them aloud, "Kakashi, this is something we were afriad to tell you at the time but far back on Yomi and Shouya's mother's side is the Uchiha family. We've always wondered if anything from that bloodline got passed on to them. Only recently we've notice things happened to them. But when we seen their eyes, we knew. Please, help them, especially Yomi since she hasn't had as much help with this as Shouya has figured out on his own. Take care of her and yourself."

Yomi watched quietly as Sasuke walked up to them still stunned, "We're.... family?"

Shouya shrugged, "I guess so."

She relaxed letting her eyes change back to normal and tried to change her hair back. "Uh oh."

Kakashi and Naruto blinked, "What's wrong Yomi-chan?"

She tried again, then pouted, "I can't change back to normal!!"

"Well, I guess that means your new hair and eyes colour is black," Sakura shrugged.

Yomi shot Sakura a death glare as Naruto fell to the ground laughing, "She's deffinently related to you Teme!"

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**


End file.
